They Never Agree
by SamishiiKaku
Summary: Irie's friends, Spanner and Byakuran, never agreed on anything. But as they grow, will they find something in common...?
1. Chapter 1

They Never Agree- chapter 1

A/N: So I've been a little busy lately (sorry...). I decided to write a new story! Since I love a little 1005148 love triangle, here it is! They Never Agree!

Disclaimer: I can haz ur KHR? I can haz ur soul! Don't wanna give me Amano-sama's soul? Then I don't own.

Warnings: Slight violence for later chapters (LOL for future high school scenes), AU, and fighting over our little Sho-chan.

Enjoy!

* * *

The three sat in the sandbox.

One with red hair, one blonde, and one with pure white hair.

"Sho-chan, Sho-chan! I made a marshmallow sandcastle!" The sweets-loving boy exclaimed, his white hair bounced.

Irie Shoichi, aka 'Sho-chan,' looked at him. "Good job, Byakuran-san," he whispered before going back to his own.

"Shoichi-kun, look, I built a robot sandcastle."

Irie looked over at Spanner, the blonde who wanted to become a mechanic, and his eyes widened.

"Spanner-kun, that's so cool!" Irie ran over to get a closer look. How could a six year old build that? And in such little time, too.

"Thanks, Shoichi-kun," Spanner went back to detailing his sand creation with a sucker stick. "It's my own robot model. I call it 'Mosca.'"

"Is that Italian?" Irie cocked his head to the right.

"Hm? Yeah," Spanner said, not paying attention.

"Hey, Sho-chan~"

"Yes, Byakuran-san?"

"Why don't we build a sand castle together?"

"Sure, Byakuran-san," Irie started shoveling sand into a bucket. "What should we build?"

"You decide!" Byakuran happily sat next to Irie.

"Me? Oh, um..." Irie rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure..."

"Why don't you two design a robot together?" Spanner sat on the other side of Irie.

"Why not something like a cake? Something sweet!" Byakuran grabbed Irie's hand.

"Robot," Spanner grabbed his other hand.

"Candy," Byakuran pulled Irie's arm.

"Robot," Spanner pulled too.

"Candy!" Pull.

"Robot!" Pull.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Irie butted in. "You guys never agree..."

Both of them let go of the smaller.

"I'm sorry, Sho-chan!"

"Sorry, Shoichi-kun."

"Irie-chan!" A female voice called from the gate.

"That's my mom, I have to go now," Irie stood up and waved. "Bye, I'll see two tomorrow."

Irie walked off.

"Um... Byakuran-san?"

"Yes, Spanner-kun?"

"I'm sorry. Let's try to agree. You know, for Shoichi-kun's sake."

"Ok, but only for Sho-chan's sake!"

They shook hands and started to build again.

* * *

A/N: DONE! Hey, check it out, I learned how to do line breaks. ^×^ More chapters soon... More stories coming...

Irie: Samishii-chan, please don't post that one about me...

Me: The one with-

Irie: Yeah...

Byakuran: I'm a villain in that one!

Me: But you aren't in KHR?

Byakuran: *ignores* Why does Spanner-kun get to be the hero?!

Me: *shrug* He just does. Spanner-sama?

Spanner: Hm? Yeah. *continues building*

Me: Yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, slow updates lately... This chapter is when they are about... 9? 10?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"HUH?!" Irie fell off his swing, with his feet still on.

He gaped at what Spanner just said.

'Did I hear him right?' He thought as he stared.

"Irie-kun? Close your mouth, you'll attract flies," Spanner kicked up some sand and opened another sucker. "Don't sit on the ground, you'll get dirty.

Irie climbed back onto his swing. "B-but... Spanner-kun, did I hear you right?"

Spanner handed Irie a sucker, which he gladly accepted. "Hn? All I said was that I'm moving away for a while," Spanner hopped up from the swing he was on and started pacing around. "Just to Italy."

"But... How long will you be gone?"

"My grandfather wants me to stay with him for a while. Something about mechanics..." Spanner stopped to lean against a pole and stared at the sky in thought. "I'm going in a week."

"Oh."

They both stopped for a minute, neither speaking, just staring at the sky.

"Spanner-kun, why don't we do something together before you leave?"

"Hn. Like what?"

"We could have a sleepover?"

"It has to be at your house."

"My house?" Irie looked at Spanner.

Spanner turned to look at Irie. "Yeah, your house. My room is pretty much all boxed up."

"Oh, I see. Well, my room is too messy, so why don't we-"

"Yo!"

They both turned to the happy-go-lucky voice behind them.

"Ah, Byakuran-san," Irie noticeably sat straighter.

"Hi Sho-chan! Hello Spanner-kun!" Spanner nodded in acknowledgement of him as Byakuran waved and took the swing next to Irie.

"How was your trip, Byakuran-san?"

"It was great! Tomorrow, I'm going to bring some candy for us, OK?"

"That sounds nice!"

Spanner stayed out of the conversation as Byakuran talked about the yummy marshmallow candy he had.

"Thanks for thinking about us on your vacation, Byakura-san," Irie tried to reach his feet to the ground, but his legs were too short.

Spanner quietly walked over and started pushing onto Irie's back.

"Sho-chan," Byakuran jumped up, "Let me push you!"

Byakuran hip-bumped Spanner and started to push Irie.

"Ah, thanks guys!" Irie, in all his obliviousness, let the two silently fight over who was going to push him. They didn't realize that he could tell the difference between the way the two pushed; Spanner pushed with his whole hand, while Byakuran would drag his fingertip against Irie's back.

Both, in their own ways, made Irie a little uneasy. He felt he needed to change the subject and make them stop.

"Ano, Byakuran-san,Spanner-kun and I were talking about having a sleepover. Can we all go to your house?"

Byakuran beamed, "Of course! What's the occasion?"

"Spanner-kun is moving away next week."

"Oh? Then we can stay at my house, I don't mind."

"Great! When can we?"

"We can tonight."

"Really?"

"Hehe, yeah!" Byakuran smiled even wider. "Ask your moms and dads and me and Daddy will pick you up, OK?"

"Yeah!" Irie smiled. "Spanner-kun?"

"Hn? Oh, yeah. I'm in," Spanner went back to his sand drawing that he started while no one was watching.

"Watcha' drawin'?" Byakuran stopped pushing Irie to see what Spanner was doing.

"A robot," Spanner simply replied and kept drawing.

"Of course!" Irie got up from his swing to see also.

"What if it shoots candy from its belly?" Byakuran pointed.

"Huh?" Spanner pulled yet another sucker out and put it on the robot's stomach. "Like that?"

"Just like that!" Byakuran smiled at Spanner.

Irie smiled to himself. His two best friends getting along.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I bled that out... You know? Cut a vein, bleed out the words... No? Only me? Well, sleepover next chapter. Kk? And I only speak English. If you review in a different language (and it's totally ok), it might take a while to reply. So review!


End file.
